


You Make It Real

by AllFictionWriter_82 (911BucksGirl)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Dean Winchester, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel/Omega Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Car Sex, Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Hannah Relationship is only mentioned, Claiming Bites, Dean Winchester Has Self-Esteem Issues, Disfigured Dean Winchester, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Exchanged Claim Bites, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel is Protective of Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Kali Relationship is only mentioned, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, Husbands, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Minor Castiel/Hannah (Supernatural), Minor Gabriel/Kali (Supernatural), Nightmares, Oral Sex, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Gabriel, Public Claim Bites, Romance, Romantic Castiel (Supernatural), Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gabriel (Supernatural), Romantic Gestures, Sam Winchester Has Self-Esteem Issues, Same-Sex Marriage, Sassy Dean Winchester, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Things start off bumpy between the couples, Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/911BucksGirl/pseuds/AllFictionWriter_82
Summary: John Winchester never thought he’d be so disappointed in his boys, except the day they presented as Omegas. Now, he has to find someone to take them.Dean manifested as an Omega and met with his father’s wrath and disgust. Now, he's disfigured and every Alpha prospect he’s had is gone. Now he was being arranged to marry one of the richest men in the country. When Sam presented as an Omega, John was angry and disowned both brothers. Now, he was being arranged to marry one of the richest men in the country--Gabriel Novak.James Novak wanted his boys married and happy--like he was. 3 of his boys were married with children, but the sweet and kind-hearted Gabriel and Castiel were having trouble finding suitable mates. So when he heard about millionaire John Winchester looking for mates for his 2 boys he went to him to negotiate. Castiel Novak was too busy to have a mate, but then he met the most beautiful and sassiest Omega. Gabriel Novak was one of the top Peds doctors in the country. His father thought it was time he took a mate. He never expected to fall in love with the beautiful man on sight.Can Cas and Gabe show Dean and Sam that despite everyone’s conclusions they can love them?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 97
Kudos: 244





	1. Cover/Cast of Characters

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have LOTS AND LOTS OF FLUFF, ROMANCE AND SMUTTY MOMENTS BETWEEN THE COUPLES.
> 
> There will also be lots of understanding Alphas and weary Omega moments. There will be some slow moments between Dean and Cas. Sam's gonna be a little faster because of Gabe making him laugh

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/50152365138/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

**CAST OF CHARACTERS**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/50152683973/in/dateposted-public/)

**Dr. Castiel Novak, 32**

**Specialty: Omega Health (Includes pregnancy and delivery)**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/50153239276/in/dateposted-public/)

**Dean Winchester, 26**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/50153470277/in/dateposted-public/)

**Dr. Gabriel Novak, 34**

**Specialty: Pediatrics**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/50152685418/in/dateposted-public/)

**Sam Winchester, 22**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Gabriel learn why their father is in Kansas.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/50153743153/in/dateposted-public/)

(Above is what New Hope Hospital is modeled after)

**-October 28, 2019…**

**-Northbury, New York…**

**-New Hope Hospital…**

  
  


The brisk October wind caressed Dr. Castiel Novak's face like a desperate lover as he leaned out of his Mercedes and walked through the Staff parking lot at New Hope Hospital. New Hope was a private hospital owned by the Novak Family. The hospital was a non-profit hospital that catered mostly to children and Omegas. However, they also took cases that other doctors wouldn’t. Which is why the hospital employed the top doctors in the country to work there.

The building that housed the hospital was one of the oldest in Westchester County. It was red brick and limestone. It used to be a school that was remodeled into a hospital in the 1880s. 

He walked into the main lobby and smiled at the beautiful older African-American woman who was answering the phone. He approached the desk. “Good morning, Missouri.”

Missouri Moseley has been with the hospital since his father was the Chief of Omega Health Services. Which was what he specialized in. He smiled at her as she handed him his messages. He walked to the elevators and pressed the call button. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and began going through his emails. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the 5th floor. He waited and continued to skim through his email.

He stepped out of the elevator and headed for the reception desk where the nurses did their charts and chatted about hospital gossip. He smiled at the 3 who stood around. One, a pretty blond with green eyes was going over a chart and the other 2 were huddled in a whisper. Apparently there was some new gossip. He smiled at them. “Good morning, Ladies.”

“Good morning, Dr. Novak,” they sing-songed as he headed back to his office. 

He walked into his office. He was currently in charge of the entire Omega Services Department in the hospital. His father, James promised the position to him and he had busted his ass for it, but for some reason, he was dragging his feet recently. He knew it couldn’t have been because he wasn’t proud of him or he had disappointed him in some way. 

James Novak couldn’t have been prouder of his children...all 8 of them. He and his older brothers had become doctors just like the Novak men had always done since the 1860s. Now, the 5 brothers were the top in their field and loved their work. His little sisters, Elizabeth, Abigail and Evelyn were the children of James’ 2nd mating to his secretary, Nick Selvaggio. 

Nick and James met almost 31 years ago when Nick came to interview as James’ secretary. Nick had won the position. At the time that Nick and James had met, James was married to Castiel’s mother, Laura for 17 years and they had him and his brothers. What neither Nick nor James had expected was that they discovered that they were True Mates. And as they said, James and Laura’s bond severed almost immediately so that the 2 wolves could be together.

That’s how it worked with True Mates. If one or both of the couple are already mated then the bond with their first mate severs almost immediately. Castiel couldn’t even imagine how his mother felt, but after that instead of going quietly as she had promised the woman has popped up to play off of the guilt of the sons and to taunt Nick.

In the 30 years since it happened, Laura Adams-Novak-Armstrong has been so nasty to his stepfather that it has sent Nick into a nervous breakdown at least twice and has caused his father to go feral on her a few times. Despite the violence that Cas had seen True Mates could do he had always wondered what it would feel like to find someone that he would just _know_ and _feel_ is his one and only. 

From watching his fathers for the last 30 years it had to be the greatest love because he had never seen his father so happy. Sure, Nick and James fought. It was inevitable for two people--especially an Omega as strong as Nick was--to fight. He smiled as he thought of the 30 years of love that was evident between them. They loved hard, deep and Cas knew it was forever...despite their 14 year age difference. 

As fate would have it, James had found another shifter like himself in Nick and as Shifters, they were known to live well over 100 hundred years. The reason for this was because once a Shifter bonded with another Shifter their aging slowed down. He sighed as he walked into his office and walked to his desk. He walked around the large walnut desk and sat down. He put his coffee on the hot plate and looked through his messages. 

“Good morning, Clarence.”

Cas resisted the sigh and looked up from his messages to see his secretary and friend, Meg Masters walking in. She had started calling him that when he had hired her 6 years ago when he had gotten the office. She had said the reason for the nickname was because he was an angel without wings just like in the Christmas movie, _It’s a Wonderful Life_. She was actually his brother, Lucifer’s wife, Lilith’s cousin. “Good morning, Meg.” He saw she carried a mug of coffee in with her. She picked up the paper cup and tossed it into the trash with disdain and placed the mug onto the hot plate. He didn’t know why he even attempted to have coffee the way he liked it the woman believed she knew him best and always got rid of it. 

“You don’t have many appointments today considering it’s a Monday.”

He nodded. “Yes, I know. You did put Jenna on my schedule for today, right? I wanted to examine her after her Heat last week.”

She nodded. Jenna called last Friday to make sure I had scheduled it.”

“Good,” he said with a firm nod. 

“Also, your brother called to see what your afternoon would be like.”

“What for?”

“Because apparently he wants to have lunch with you.”

Castiel’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Which one?”

She looked down at him. “The only one you ever really hang out with. Which by the way I don’t know why.”

This time he didn’t resist the urge to roll his eyes. She was talking about his brother, Gabriel. They weren’t even 2 years apart and they were a year apart in school. “I’ll call him before lunch. Um...block out two hours for lunch,” he told her. 

She groaned as she made note of it on her notepad. She continued by telling him of his schedule and then headed for the door. She stopped when he called out to her. She turned. 

“Could you get me breakfast in the cafeteria, please?”

She nodded. “Of course, Castiel.”

* * *

Meg entered the cafeteria and found her usual pack of females to talk to. She smiled when she saw Bela Talbot. She was one of Castiel’s nurses and she usually had the go-to gossip. She walked to the counter and picked out Cas’ usual breakfast. She told the clerk to charge it to Castiel’s account and walked over to the women. 

“No, I’m serious,” Tristen Barber, a nurse on the Pediatrics floor said. “I heard it from Kali herself. Gabriel and Castiel are looking for mates.”

“Ooh,” Another Nurse named Kelly Kline said. “Can you imagine being mated to them?”

Bela smirked. “I’m not thinking of that, Kelly. I’m thinking of the loads of money I could spend.”

Meg looked at all of the women. “What’s going on?”

“Your boss is looking for a mate,” Bela told her. 

Meg laughed. “Right. I’d know if he was looking for someone.”

“Kali told me,” Bela told her as if that would be the end of it.

“How does she know?” Meg asked.

“Well, one she dated Gabriel so she knows the family on a personal level and two, she heard it from Nick.”

Meg looked at the group suspiciously. Was she crazy, Nick Novak would never let it be known of anything family orientated. Nick was definitely more protective of the entire Novak clan than she had ever known Laura to be. “Nick wouldn’t do that.”

“Wouldn’t do what?”

The group of Gossips jerked in surprise when they heard the baritone voice of the hospital’s Cheif of Staff and Administrator’s husband. Meg turned. Nick was stunningly handsome. Devastatingly so. James Novak was definitely lucky, she’d give him that. “Hey, Nick.”

“Meg,” he murmured. “What’s going on?”

One of the Nursing Assistants looked up at the man. “According to Bela, Kali told her that you told her that Castiel and Gabriel are looking for mates.”

Nick laughed. “Even if that were true there is no way in hell my sons--”

“Stepsons,” Bela pointed out.

Nick shot her a fiery glare. He looked at the others. “There is no way in Hell that my sons would ever make that public.” 

* * *

At about 1 PM, Castiel finally broke away from patients and analyzing tests to escape to his brother’s office on the 4th floor. He walked to his door and knocked twice before coming in. “Hey.”

Gabriel looked up and smiled when he saw his younger brother. “Cassie!” he exclaimed with happiness. He stood and walked to him. He hugged him happily.

Castiel laughed as he wrapped his arms around the shorter man. Gabriel was a Pediatrician and he was perfect for it. He was absolutely amazing with the kids and Castiel and the rest of the brothers knew out of any of them he’d be the one to be an amazing father. The way he was able to ease the fear from the children and make them laugh while he examined them made him every single mother’s wet dream. 

Gabriel backed out of his arms and looked up at him. Being the shortest one of the Novak brothers had always given him a complex. Of course, that was the media and the people who knew them more than the brothers themselves. No, Mike, Luc, Raph, and Cas never made him feel inadequate, like a reject. 

Like their mother had.

Laura had no qualms about pointing that out to him. How the 4 of them had gotten all the looks and sex appeal while he got the scraps, She had also pointed out to both him and Cassie that they were too soft-hearted to actually keep an Omega because Omegas wouldn’t know what to do. And with his track record, Gabriel was beginning to think maybe, just maybe this one time mother was right. “I ordered from the Harborview,” he informed him.

Castiel nodded. “Good. That’s good. So what’s up?”

Gabriel waved him over. “Dad wanted to video chat with us while he was in Kansas. It’s something important.”

He nodded. James had left Friday for some town in Kansas for he told him and his brothers were for “business”. Castiel had no idea what kind of business his father had in the midwest. “Do you find it weird that dad said he had “business” there?”

Gabriel walked to his desk and pulled one of the other matching chairs that sat in front of his desk to his side of the desk. He looked up at his brother. “You mean, like an affair?”

Castiel didn’t say anything but Gabriel knew because he said, “Absolutely not!” He shook his head. “He’d never do that to Pop and besides being that they’re true mates that can never happen.”

Castiel knew it was a dumb thought for that very reason. The True Mate bond was so strong that the Alpha never looked at other Omegas ever again. Which ultimately meant that they’d never fight. A beeping sound filled the room and Gabriel pulled up the video chat. Gabriel smiled at the older man on the other end. “Hey, Dad.”

“Hey, Trix,” he smiled. He looked at Castiel. “Hey, Bumble.”

Castiel chuckled softly. His father had given them the nicknames when they were younger. ‘Trix’ was because Gabriel loved to play pranks on people. Over the years he had slowed down with the pranks. And ‘Bumble’ was short for Bumblebee. This was because when he was a teenager he was fascinated by bees. “Hi, dad.”

“How’s Kansas?” Gabriel smirked. “Find the yellow brick road yet?”

To their delight their father laughed. “Not yet, but there’s something we need to talk about.”

“Gabe?”

Gabriel looked at his father. “Just a second, dad.” He looked at the door where Kali stood. “Yes, Kali?”

“Your food is here.”

“Thank you,” he murmured and took the bag of takeout. “I appreciate it.” He dismissed her and said to Cas. “Flick the lock. I don’t need her eavesdropping.”

Castiel stood and walked to the door. He flicked the lock and sat back down. James began telling them what he did while they got their food. “I had heard through the grapevine that the auto millionaire John Winchester was looking for Alphas for his two Omega sons.”

Castiel’s hand froze when he heard what his father said and knew what he meant. “You’re picking out Omegas for us.”

Gabriel’s head shot up and he looked at his father as his jaw hit the desk. “What?! Dad! You said it could--”

“I know what I said, but you two needed a nudge,” he explained. “I know I said it could be your choice, but with how the Omegas you had before screwed you over before I knew you wouldn’t be looking.”

“What if I said no?” Gabriel challenged.

“Then I would tell you that you wouldn’t get the Chief of Pediatrics without agreeing to this.”

Castiel listened as Gabriel and James argued. Finally, Castiel touched Gabe’s hand and the Alpha silenced. “All right, dad. We’ll agree to this on one condition.”

“Which is?”

“We have to meet them.”

James looked into Castiel’s eyes through the computer screen. Knowing he wasn’t going to back down he said, “Agreed.”

They talked more with the man and then Gabriel hung up. He turned to his younger brother. “What are you thinking?”

“That we get to know them a little and if we like them then we’ll agree to the arrangement.”

“And if we don’t?”

Castiel didn’t say anything for a long moment then said, “Let’s cross that bridge when we get to it.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam's history...and John throws at them the new arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a short one, guys, but I promise the next one will be longer...since our couples are finally meeting.

**-October 29, 2019…**

**-Lawrence, Kansas…**

Sam Winchester put the box on the floor and straightened slowly. He sighed as he looked outside. He’d been inside the garage of his father’s flagship auto place. Winchester Auto was considered to be the premier car repair place. His father had places everywhere from Philadelphia to Seattle. Of he knew that John would never let Dean and himself inherit the business.

Nope. Being an Omega insured that all too well.

He sighed as his scent dulled. 

He had lost his father’s respect about 3 months after his 15th birthday. That was the day that he had manifested as an Omega and had gone into Heat. That was the day that he had lost his father. Just like he had done with Dean. Of course, with Dean, it was a little more disappointment. He had expected more from Dean than he had Sam. With Sam he had expectations but those expectations were to go to law school and mate a beautiful girl and have beautiful babies. John didn’t want his sons to be the ones to have the babies. He didn’t want his boys to be the ones to be the Bitch. 

Which was why--much to Dean’s heartbreak--that John was grooming their younger half-brother to take over the business. It hurt Sam to watch his brother long for something that had been his from the moment he was born and wish that their father didn’t look at him the way that he was. Dean had hero-worshipped their father and to be tossed aside so callously over something that wasn’t his fault. 

Neither of them set out to disappoint his father, but that’s what had happened. And there was nothing that they could do about it now. Of course, Dean had tried. Until last year anyway when his doctor had informed him that if he had continued to take the Heat-Scent suppressants then he wouldn’t be able to have children.

Not that Dean had prospects. 

He sighed and walked back into the storeroom. They’d been tasked with being the grunts. Sam figured he knew why. It was evident whenever anyone looked at his brother. 

When Dean had manifested, his father had gotten wrathful and because they were Shifters and were shifted at the time he struck out and clawed Dean’s face in that rage. Which caused the scars that were on his face to this day. 

Ever since then John had been hiding them both away out of the embarrassment. Not only because of Dean’s scars, but because of their secondary genders. He was of marriageable age now...not that Alphas wanted an abnormally large Omega.

That was another thing that had disappointed John...something else that Sam couldn’t do right. Something else he had no control over. His size. He was 6’4 and athletically built. He subconsciously shook his head at the thought, at John’s disappointment. He was supposed to be small and meek, but that wasn’t Sam. He was large and sassy just like his brother. Which was why he didn’t have any Alpha prospects and which was why he was 22 and still a virgin. 

The Alphas didn’t seem to want him. Not that he could blame them. It probably would feel like sleeping with an Alpha anyway. So he got used to the fact that he was forever going to be single and he had to be okay with that because it wasn’t something he could change. Not now, not ever. He sighed and picked up the next box. 

* * *

Dean Winchester watched his little brother. He had heard the sigh and knew all too well that Sam was thinking about his prospects. Or lack thereof. He walked into the employee bathroom and flipped the light on. His reflection caught in the mirror and he sighed again. He reached up and touched his right cheek. His fingertips traced the scarred flesh and he exhaled again. 

And to think he had worshipped the man who had given it to him so callously. It was like he blamed him for presenting as an Omega and “taking” Sam with him. He touched the scars again and sighed. It broke his heart that his little brother had to go through the same thing--well, sort of the same--he has had to go through. 

Unlike Sam, Dean wasn’t a virgin. No, he was dumb enough to be blinded by the true intentions of the Alphas that he had dated. There was Leo...he was the first guy he had been foolish enough to believe that he could actually want him. Man, was he wrong on that one. No, what Leo wanted was to be the heir apparent Alpha to the Winchester Auto fortune. 

Then there was Cole. Cole Trenton was a man he had met while “working” here. Cole wanted revenge for a business deal that his father welched on which caused the Trentons to lose their business altogether. The best way to get that revenge was to take over the business that had stolen so much from him, but first, he had to make Dean fall for him and be so in love that when he proposed mating he’d be so blinded by his feelings that he would accept.

Which he almost had. 

Thankfully Sam had overheard Cole talking to another employee about his true plan and told Dean. He broke it off and before Cole left he yelled that he would never find anyone to be with his ‘ugly ass’. 

He had tried for the last 11 years to not let anyone’s mean comments bother him, but man he was wrong...so wrong. Because as much as he had tried to pretend that none of their words bothered him...they had. He didn’t need their mean-spiritedness to remind him of how ugly he was. He didn’t need their mean words to remind him that he’d ever be anything but a quick lay or a hole to fuck. No, he had been told that for the last 11 years and now he believed it like breathing. 

“Yo, Dean, Sam!” Nate, their father’s right hand called out. “John wants to talk to you.”

The 2 brothers exchanged a look and then walked out of their respective places and headed into John’s office. Dean knew what he was supposed to do. Keep his head down. So when they entered the office, he kept his head down as they both asked in unison, “Yeah, dad?”

“Shut the door, Sam,” John said in a way of a greeting. “There’s something we need to talk about.” He motioned for them to sit and they did. “I think it’s time that you two get the hell out of my house and finally get mates.”

“Dad, if you hadn’t noticed we’re not exactly desirable when it comes to that,” Sam said respectively. 

“Which is why I put feelers out and was contacted by Dr. James Novak of the New York Novak family.”

Both brothers knew about the Novaks. They were all but America’s Sweethearts with the work they did for hard medical cases and also for Omegas and children. “What did you do?” Sam asked.

“I have struck up a deal with Dr. Novak for you and your...brother to marry his two youngest boys, Gabriel and Castiel Novak.”

“You did what?!”

Sam couldn’t believe what he had just heard his father tell them. The brothers exchanged a look as the man set for an argument. “Dad--”

“No!” he bellowed. “You both have embarrassed me enough as it is! And I practically had to beg this man,  **_beg_ ** him to let you two marry his boys.”

At that moment, Dean’s heart shattered. How pathetic was he? How pathetic was it that he was so damned ugly now that his father had to all but beg someone to marry him? “Wh-wh-wh-when?” Dean stuttered out, his eyes filling with tears as they still looked at the floor. 

“In about four days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: The couples meet...and the Novak Brothers discover that True Mates didn't just stop at their fathers.
> 
> So, knowing that their True Mates, what would you like to see at the moment that the 2 couples meet? Excluding spontaneous Heats/Ruts.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alphas meet their Omegas...and things get interesting...
> 
> They go out to dinner and Cas' Alpha comes out...

The plane touched down at the airport for private planes. The 3 Novak men stepped off the plane and walked across the tarmac. They saw James waiting for them and as he had always done when he was reunited with their stepfather, he kissed the younger man senseless and then held him for a good couple of minutes. The boys hugged him next and the 4 of them walked into the airport. 

They got to James’ rental car, tossed their carry-ons into the trunk and got into the car. Gabriel pulled himself forward and looked at his dad as he drove to the hotel. “Not to sound like a snob here, but why a Midwesterner?”

James smiled. “Because I personally think that you guys would be really good together and not to mention they could really use our family.”

“So adopt them,” Gabe teased.

He laughed. “I would if I could, but something...call it fatherly intuition...tells me that it’d be highly inappropriate.”

“So you said you met their father, right?” Nick asked.

“Right,” James said. “Which is why I told you not to come.”

“Why not?” Castiel asked.

“Because I suspect that this guy is highly prejudiced toward male Omegas.” He glanced over at his husband. “Like he finds his sons disgusting because they can do everything that women can do.”

Nick smirked and gave his husband a sexy wink. “Well, not everything.”

The boys in the back laughed. James laughed and kissed his hand. “Yes, Sweetheart, I know.” He sighed. “I just don’t want what he says to hurt you.”

Nick smiled. “Thank you for that, Baby. But I have three handsome Alphas to defend me and if that doesn’t work I’ll just kick his ass.”

Again, the car filled with laughter. Gabriel smiled. “I have a feeling Pop won’t let him talk too much shit.”

“And neither will we,” Castiel promised.

*********

They had stopped at the hotel, got Castiel and Gabriel a 2-room suite and dropped everything off in their rooms. They got back into the car and headed for the company where Castiel was going to be meeting his future husband. Castiel looked at the fancy sign that declared that they were at the Winchester Auto flagship shop and everyone was welcome. James parked the car and they got out. James took his husband’s hand and pulled the side door open. He smiled at the receptionist. “Hi, we’re here to see John.”

She raised her eyes and then picked up the phone, hit a key and said into the PA system, “John, there’s people here to see you.”

About a couple of minutes later, John walked through a door that led to the mechanic part of the shop. “Hey, James.”

“Hi, John.” He started the introductions. “Nicky, this is John Winchester.” He smiled at John. “John, this is my husband, Nick, and two of our boys, Gabriel and Castiel.”

The scent of vanilla and chocolate wafted out to them and Gabriel went instantly hard as his stomach knotted with insta-lust. That was the sweetest chocolate that he had ever smelled. It was like a chocolate sundae. 

Cas felt his brother tense next to him when they both scented the vanilla. However, by his reaction, he had a feeling that what Gabriel scented was more intense. He leaned into his Papa and whispered, “Papa, we may have a problem.”

Nick looked at Gabriel who had gone all rigid. He dropped his husband’s hand as the 2 Alphas talked. He moved by Castiel and stood in front of Gabriel. “Gabe, Baby, look at me.”

“Omega…”

“Gabriel,” he said firmly. “Look at me.”

Gabriel snapped out of the weird trance and looked down at his father. “What…?”

Nick looked into his eyes and saw them dilated. He looked over his shoulder at James. “Jimmy…”

James turned. “What is it, Baby?”

They heard a door swing open and in walked a very tall, athletically built man. He had longish, kinda of shaggy brown hair and he was very handsome. Nick heard the Alpha in front of him beginning to growl as he said, “ _Mine_!” He started heading for the kid.

Nick placed his hands on his chest. “Jimmy!”

James moved quickly for his advanced age and put his hands on his son’s chest. He pushed him toward the exit. “Move!” he roared.

“Mine!” he yelled. “My Omega!”

“Gabriel!” James yelled and pushed him outside. He kept him up against the wall. “You can’t charge him.”

“He’s mine!”

“I don’t care!” he yelled at him. He pushed at his chest and the wild man started to charge past him. He pushed him harder this time and the Alpha stumbled outside. He put Gabe against the cement wall and said, “You have to calm down.”

“Mine!” he all but screamed. “He’s mine!”

He kept his hands pressed on him. “I know that!” he yelled. As the Alpha continued to fight him, James yelled, “Shift!” He glared at him. “Shift, Gabriel!”

Without much thought, Gabriel did just that and a sense of calm settled over him a little. _Dad?_

James knelt in front of him and wrapped his arms around the sandy-haired wolf’s fluffy neck. “Gabe, my Little Man, you can't charge him. You don't want him afraid of you, do you?" 

Gabe whimpered. 

He smiled. "I didn't think so. You charge him to stake your claim you'll frighten him and that'll be so much harder to get him to trust you." He pets him. "You need to stay calm. You have to let him know you're safe, Buddy. That you can keep him safe, but to do that you have to stay calm and fight that mating instinct that is going on in you." He smiled and kissed his snout. "I know you can do it, Sweetheart. Show him the soft-hearted Alpha I absolutely adore. That will most definitely win him over."

**-Meanwhile…**

Nick watched the tall younger man as he dropped the box of part refills onto the floor and he saw his eyes beginning to go Omega gold. He turned to Castiel. “Cassie, honey, I may need your help.”

Cas looked to see the tall man kinda frozen in one spot. He heard him say softly, “ _Mine_ …” before he started charging for the door. “Papa, you talk to him. I’ll be your restraint if you need it.”

Nick walked up to the Omega and put his hands on his torso as he said, “Come on.”

_“Alpha...my...Alpha_ …” he whimpered.

Nick backed him up into what looked like an office. He shut the door behind him and looked into his eyes. 

“My Alpha…”

He began to direct him to a chair that was in the room but stopped and stepped back when the man shifted into a large chocolate brown wolf. He smiled. “Ooh...you’re pretty,” he whispered. He petted him and said softly. “I know what you’re feeling because I’ve felt for over thirty years and still feel it every single day, every single second. It’s the most perplexing, most intense feeling I have ever felt in my life. And it’s the most amazing feeling and in the time that I’ve felt it, I have never looked back. It’s the greatest adventure of my life.”

Sam looked into the mysterious man’s blue eyes and felt this weird kinship to him. He had never felt anything like this before. It was just as the man said it felt like, but there was also something else he hadn’t said--the intense _need_ to let the Alpha take him. Instead, he stepped toward him and the man knelt in front of him. 

“If I let you go to my son do you promise to make him work for it?” he asked with a sly smile.

He tilted his head in silent confusion and studied him for a long moment. Finally, he nodded his fluffy head. The man opened the door and walked beside him. He looked at the other man. “Are they still outside?”

He nodded. His eyes widened. “Wow...he’s big.”

The man who walked beside him smiled, “And really soft.” He opened the exterior door and the large wolf walked out.

The 2 wolves halted in a stare-off that the older mates remembered all too well. Their eyes smoldered with unspoken desire and the air around them thickened to an uncomfortable level for anyone around them. Nick waved James to follow him, leaving the shifted couple to whatever was going to happen.

Hearing the exterior door shut, the large brown wolf started slowly toward him. He had no idea whatsoever what this was or what he was feeling, but what he did know was that he _really_ liked it. Gabriel knew he had to let the oversized Omega make the first move, to decide the level of sensuality that this meeting was going to have. He didn’t even know him...not really and there was this sensual wanton, need to be deep inside him that he had never felt before. He had never wanted, needed someone like this before. 

He had had intense, mind-blowing sex before, but he had a feeling that sex...mating with this man was going to be like nothing either of them had ever felt before and he couldn’t wait. He held his breath as the wolf came to him and his breath hitched in his throat at the sight of him. At the beauty that was standing in front of him. _God...you’re beautiful._

He stared at the man. He had never had a telepathic bond with anyone other than Dean before. _You too._ He had said it so simply before he tucked his head into the soft arch of his neck. He sighed as the wolf tucked his own head into his neck. _I’ve never felt…_

 _Me neither. I never thought…_ he tentatively licked at the Omega’s neck and smelt the raised scent of arousal. _It’s gonna be really hard to be a good Alpha around you, my sweet Omega when every cell in my body wants to possess you and make you mine._

He tilted his head up and the Alpha rubbed his neck and head along his neck. The Omega sighed. _Are you scent marking me, Alpha?_

 _Sue me._ He continued to do it. If he couldn’t place the claim on him yet or mate with him, he was sure as hell going to mark him so that when they go back inside everyone would know. _You can mark me if you would like._

_No. Omegas aren’t supposed to do that--_

_I don’t want a traditional relationship. I want to share belonging. But first I should introduce myself._ He pulled his head back and looked into his hazel eyes. _I’m Gabriel Novak._

Sam’s heart hammered in his chest. What were the odds that the Alpha that his father had arranged for him to marry and mate with would be his True Mate? He hadn’t believed in True Mates before and he wasn’t sure if he still did, but he couldn’t deny whatever this connection was. If this was what Gabriel’s father meant by his description he hoped it would never go away. He felt like he could survive on this feeling alone. _I’m-I’m-I’m..._ he stopped and tried again. _I’m Sam Winchester._

Gabriel smiled. It had to be fate. Fate was presenting him with something that not everyone got: A True Mate. Without saying anything, he tucked his head into Sam’s neck again and savored this moment.

*************

Nick smiled up at his husband as they both watched the wolves nuzzle and cuddle together. James kissed the curve of the Omega’s neck and whispered, “I love you.”

Nick felt the warm flutters that he always felt when the Alpha expressed that amazing 3-letter phrase. “I love you,” he murmured. 

“What the hell is going on?”

The couple turned, James still had his arms around his Omega as he answered, “Our boys have discovered that they are True Mates.”

John scoffed. “There is no such thing.”

“Is too!” Nick shot back. 

James kissed his shoulder then his neck. “Baby, remember, we never have to justify…”

Nick snuggled closer. “I know but people act like it’s not possible.”

He kissed his neck, his chin, and then kissed him deeply. “We know better.” He looked at John. “True Mates are rare, but if you’re lucky enough it is possible to find them.” He smiled. “Our boys have found theirs.”

* * *

Castiel sighed longingly and walked back into the shop. He assisted the door to shut softly. He walked to a line of chairs in the waiting room of the shop when he saw a man crouched down putting the parts that had scattered everywhere when the younger wolf dropped the box. He turned and walked to help him pick them up. He stopped. “May I help you?”

Dean felt his heart stutter in his chest at the sound of that deep gravelly voice as his cock hardened. He turned his head and it seriously felt like a Mack Truck had hit him as the spark ignited. He felt the rush of warmth and the most amazing scent in the world: Sandalwood Whiskey. “ _Alpha...my Alpha_ …”

Castiel scented honey and vanilla and immediately knew it had to of come from him; the scent was too strong otherwise. He thought he knew the moment that he knew that this man crouched down was the man for him. It was the moment that he had heard his wolf--someone he hadn’t heard from in 5 years--say “ _Omega...Beautiful Omega…_ ” the depth of this recognition rocked him to his core. 

It grabbed him. When his father had told him about his connection and attraction to Nick, he had said that there were 2 levels of True Mates. The Physical level which was all sex and the emotional would come later and the 2nd was the emotional level. That level was the most mind-blowing according to his father’s description. It was because it was their wolves and their hearts connecting at the same time, at the same moment. 

There was something about this moment, this man that told him that despite the sexual attraction, their connection ran soul-deep. He looked into the man’s beautiful green eyes and saw...a deep sadness that ripped his heart to shreds. As he knelt beside him to help, the sadness he felt was felt physically and Castiel felt like crying. He had never felt such sadness before.

This was the sadness that one would feel about being alone in the world. The loneliness ran deep within him, Castiel could feel it. He could feel the longing from him too. He wanted to be in love. Keeping the urge to grab him and run off with him, he held out his hand. “My name is Castiel...Castiel Novak.”

“I’m...I’m Dean Winchester.” He put his hand in his and immediately felt the warmth that washed through him and settled in him and the loneliness was gone. He immediately jerked his hand back. _What the hell?_

Castiel saw the scars on his right cheek and reached over. He caressed his fingertips down the man’s cheek. “Oh, Sweetheart…”

“Don’t,” he murmured, turning his head away from him. He knew this feeling was too good to be true. His father was right, it was all in his head. “I get it, okay? It’s ugly...I’m ugly.”

Before Cas could protest and argue his position, Dean shifted quickly and took off.

Castiel watched as a sandy brown wolf run out the open door. He exhaled. He saw his fathers and John walking back into the shop. Nick looked at him and then thumbed out the door. “Who was that?”

“My True Mate.”

“Not you too,” John muttered. 

“Yes, me too. Now if you’ll excuse me I gotta find him.” He quickly shifted himself and ran out the door his father held home. He sniffed the air and then the ground. Finding the Omega’s amazing scent he caught up to him. _Dean, please stop_.

The Omega stopped, but not because he talked to him, but because he heard his voice in his head. He was always told that telepathic communication was only possible with someone he was connected to or who was related to him. _What?_

 _It’s not ugly_. He came closer to him. _You’re definitely not ugly. And I have never...ever felt this way about anyone before._ When there was just silence on the Omega’s side Castiel stepped forward. _Please, Dean, look at me._

The Omega turned and looked into the bluest eyes he’d ever seen in his life. His heart stammered and his gut twisted. _What?_ He asked keeping his head to the ground. Castiel looked at the beautiful Omega and he could feel the pain almost as if it was his own. The man was so hurt and the pain ran deep for him. He stepped forward and reached his paw out to him. The Omega lifted his eyes to the Alpha’s and their eyes locked. 

The silence stretched as their eyes connected in a way he had never had happen before. It was like they were looking into each other’s souls, discovering their deepest secrets. The tension that passed between was intense and heated Dean from the inside out. _Alpha._

_Yes, Sweetheart._

Feeling like he was in a trance he closed the gap between them and nuzzled the Alpha’s neck. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was so touched starved or because of the connection that they already had with one another, but it felt really good to be this close. He wasn’t sure if he should be scared by that or what, but all he did feel was...safe. That was a strange conclusion, but it was very much true. 

* * *

The Pavilion Bar and Grill was one of the higher-end restaurants in town. Neither of the older Winchester boys had ever been here. Of course, Adam, Kate and John had been here before. In fact, it was John who had offered it as an option. Dean got out of the car and felt the hand of his younger brother pull him back. “Ow!” he exclaimed softly.

“You’re supposed to walk behind us, You Filthy—”

“Don’t finish that sentence."

Dean heard the rumble from his Alpha. He felt his wolf almost jump for joy at the slip in his mind. He didn’t have to look up to see who it was. He could feel him…and smell him. The man walked to where Adam had a hold of Dean and put his hand over the younger man’s grip and said, “Let him go.”

“Dad...” Adam trailed off as he saw the red go into the man’s eyes.

“What’s going on?”

Immediately James and Nick were there. Nick looked at the older Winchester. “Nothing. They’re True Mates. He’s only doing what instinct is telling him to do: Protect his Omega.” Nick looked at Dean. “Talk to him, Dean, please. If he hears your voice he’ll calm down, but right now his instincts and his wolf are believing that Adam is hurting you.”

Dean didn’t believe in any of this True Mate stuff, but he had to admit that it was nice to have someone be protective of him. God, that sounded pathetic. He looked at the Alpha. “Alpha…” he murmured. “Cas…Alpha, I’m-I’m o-okay.” He took his free hand and touched his chest in the way that an Omega did to calm their Alpha. “Cas…”

The Alpha glared at the teenager. “Apologize.”

“What?” Adam asked. “I’m an Alpha I don’t—”

“Apologize!” he all but yelled. “And let go!”

“Dad!”

John glared at the older man. “James—”

“Tell him to apologize. When it comes to True Mates he won’t listen to me when it comes to his Omega. Dean’s his now. Your youngest one hurt him, he’s protecting him. If he does as Castiel tells him then he’ll drop it and Cassie will go back to the way he was.”

“Well, my Omegas walk behind their Alphas.”

“Well, the Omegas in my family walk either beside us or ahead of us,” James told him. “Omegas’ instincts will tell them whether they feel safe and if they don’t feel safe somewhere the Alphas in my family know to find somewhere else to go.” He looked at Dean. “Continue talking to him.”

John watched the younger man and then looked at his youngest. “Apologize, Adam.”

He sighed. “Dad…!”

“Just do it, Adam!” John snapped.

“Fine,” he almost pouted. He looked at Dean. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

Dean nodded and looked up at Cas. He put a hand over the Alpha’s hand. “He apologized, Cas.” He looked into his red-blue eyes. “Alpha, let him go.”

“Drop your hold,” he commanded.

Adam glanced at his father, who nodded and he did as the other Alpha commanded, he let him go. And as the angered Alpha said, he let Adam go too. Dean took his wrist and rubbed the pain away. Without much thought, he took a hold of Cas by the wrist and pulled him into the restaurant. Once inside the vestibule of the restaurant he turned on the Alpha. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” he exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

“He hurt you,” he told him, searching his eyes. “They hurt you enough already,” he murmured softly and caressed fingers down his scarred skin.

Dean’s breath hitched as his blood heated and his heart hammered in his chest. He looked into Cas’ eyes and he knew the man meant it. He came in closer to the man’s body heat. “You can’t go all Alpha on everyone.”

“I will if they hurt you,” he said softly. “From the moment I knew you were my True Mate I’ve had a need to protect you.”

Dean started wrapping his arms around Cas’ neck but stopped when he remembered that they were still in public and saw his father glaring at him. He cleared his throat. “Sorry…” he whispered. He dropped his arms and turned his back on the Alpha.

Cas bent his head down and whispered, “It’s okay. I don’t mind public displays, Dean.”

Dean tried desperately to hide what the Alpha’s voice did to him when he whispered, but he had a feeling that he was failing miserably. He reached for the Alpha’s hand though and gently pulled him into the restaurant. They followed their party to a table and as he always would, he started heading to another table. On the rare chance that they went out to eat, Dean was taught to get another table because he always disgusted both Kate and Adam with the scars.

“Dean,” Cas said softly. The Omega turned. “What are you doing?”

“Getting another table,” he told him. “I…I can’t sit with everyone else.”

Gabriel, Nick and James stopped then. “Wha…why?” James asked. He looked at the other Winchesters. He folded his arms in front of him and rumbled out, “Let me guess, despite the fact that you put that on his face you also have deemed him ‘unappetizing’ and exiled him to sit somewhere else?”

Kate looked at the other man. “Well, of course. That scar is disgusting!”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have let your husband do it,” Nick snapped out.

She repeatedly opened and closed her mouth trying to find words to speak, but nothing came out. Finally she said, “He’s my Alpha…I could never…”

Nick rolled his eyes. “You’re an Omega!” He exclaimed. “Fucking act like it.” He looked at Gabriel. “Trix, sit on the end right there,” he told him. “Sam, please sit next to your Alpha.” He looked at Dean. “Dean, honey, sit next to your brother.” He looked at Castiel. “Cassie, Sweetheart, sit next to your Omega.” He glared at John. “Sit at the end of the table, here,” he ordered pulling the chair out for him. He pushed him into the seat. “You move from this seat or even shoot a look at either of your boys I will release my Alphas, understood?”

John looked at James. “You let your Omega speak to other Alphas like that?”

“Dad doesn’t let Pop do anything,” Gabriel told him. “Nicky’s always had his own mind. He says what he feels. We couldn’t stop him if we wanted to.”

“Not that we ever want to,” Castiel told him. He glared at John, then Kate and Adam. “Say anything to Dean and I will rip you apart.”

Dean put a hand on Castiel’s arm. “Alpha…”

“I’m not going to yet, but—”

“I know.” He picked up a menu and handed it to him. He couldn’t tell anyone what made him decide being sassy to the Alpha would be a good idea but something told Dean that Cas wouldn’t have done anything to him. “Be a good boy,” he murmured.

Castiel heard the sassiness from the Omega and smiled as he took the menu from him. “Yes, Sweetheart,” he murmured quietly.

James smiled as he watched his boys interact with their Omegas. Maybe this would be a good idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you guys feel if things get smutty between Dean and Cas pretty soon?
> 
> I had an idea for this story that before either admits to their feelings things get majorly smutty between the 2 fairly quickly. Part of it is to show Dean that despite the scars, there's at least one Alpha in the world who will find him to be the hottest one ever and also because it's their True Mate thing.
> 
> Up Next: Ignoring their family Alpha has consequences for Dean and Sam...which turn into a blessing later...


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Gabriel figure out what disrespect and embarrassment cost their Omegas...and the Alphas get their revenge.
> 
> The couples get married...and during the claiming things take a sexy turn

-2 Days Later…

-November 1, 2019…

Castiel paced his hotel room as he hung up yet again. He squeezed the phone and almost tossed it across the room but was stopped by Nick coming in. “Papa, please tell me you’ve gotten a hold of Dean?”

“No, Bumble Bee. Just John. And I’m beginning to side with you on this. There’s something going on. Something John doesn’t want us to know about.”

Cas began wringing his hands. “Pop, if he’s…” he exhaled. “Pop, what if…?”

“Hey…” Nick said coming to him. “Tell you what, um…I got an idea.” He looked at his youngest son. “Are you ready?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“Okay, let’s go get your brother and see if we can sneak you two into talking to your Omegas before the wedding.” Nick smirked. “I am Italian.”

Cas laughed. “What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Do you remember the stories you used to hear from your Uncle Lorenzo about our Pack?”

He nodded. “According to him the Selvaggios made the Mafia look like a trip to Disney World.”

Nick smiled and nodded. “Right. Well, some of that is exaggerated, but…”

He laughed shook his head. “Okay, Papa, let’s go.”

***************

Dean slowly closed his eyes and opened them again hoping the shadows would disappear. Today was his wedding day. He looked at himself in the mirror inside the side room of the Justice of the Peace. He sighed and winced. Who was he kidding there was no way in hell the Alpha would marry him now…he looked like shit. He groaned and pulled on his tie. He looked down at his right hand and saw the swelled and bruised fingers.

He flexed his hand and tried again. He winced as he pushed through the pain of the bruises and swelling. He finished tying the tie and looked at it through the reflection. It was crooked and not what it usually would look like. He knew that there was a possibility that the Alpha wouldn’t want anything to do with him after he saw all of this. He attempted to button his sleeves but couldn’t.

Sharp pains exploded in his fingers and he swore as tears filled his eyes.

“Dean?”

He stiffened and turned away from the mirror. “Cas?!” he mumbled.

“Dean?” he asked as he came into the room. He saw him avoiding the mirror and avoiding him too. “Dean, honey?”

“Cas…”

“Please, look at me, Baby.”

Dean sniffled as he looked down at his bruised and battered hands. He knew it was better to know now than to have him find out in front of the Justice of the Peace. So taking a breath—wincing slightly as his ribs ached—he turned. “Hi, Alpha.”

Castiel’s stomach dropped with his heart to his toes when he saw him. His face was all bruised, fresh cuts and abrasions. His left eye was swollen shut; bottom lip was busted up. His hands were all bruised and battered too. If he had to guess he’d estimate that the Omega broke his fingers. “Jesus…Dean, what happened?”

“Um…walked into a wall?”

The Alpha looked into his eyes. He knew all the excuses that Omegas used to hide the abuse. And ‘I walked into a wall’ was on the top of his list. “Baby, I haven’t seen you in two days and when I do you look like this.” He took Dean’s hands by the wrists. “Please don’t lie to me.”

Dean exhaled slowly and winced. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped. He shook his head. “I can’t…”

“Why?”

“Because you might not—”

He studied him for a long moment before he said, “Baby, nothing is going to change. I’m still marrying you in…” he looked at his watch. “…ten minutes. That’s not going to change. It doesn’t matter what you tell me.”

He studied him with his one good eye and sighed. “Dad…he didn’t like that Sam and I…embarrassed him.”

“So he beat you?”

He nodded. “He thinks you’ll back out of it, because I look worse than when you met me.” He licked his lips and bit the inside of his mouth to stop the quivering of his jaw, but his eyes—eye—filled with tears. “He’s trying to disprove what you announced to him.”

“What that you were my True Mate?”

He nodded. “He also didn’t like that you forced Adam to apologize to me.”

Castiel looked at him and began pacing. He was trying to push the urge to go out and beat the shit out of the older Alpha. He had too much loose if he lost his temper. Mainly…Dean. “Well, too damn bad,” he muttered. “I am _so_ sorry you had to go through this, Baby.” His gaze softened. “May I examine you?”

“Can you do that?”

“I’m an Omega Specialist, Sweetheart.” He smiled. “Please?”

He nodded. “Okay.”

“Can I call my dad in here too? He’s also an Omega Specialist.”

“Do you think you could look at Sammy too?”

He nodded. “Of course. Where is Sam?”

“Cas! I need you—” Gabriel’s words died the moment he saw Dean. “Holy…what the hell is wrong with this guy?”

“Bring Sam in here,” Cas told him. “Also tell dad and Pop to come in here, but…make sure that John or the rest of the fucking Winchesters don’t come in here. If either of them come in this room remind them that the moment that we announced that they were our True Mates and he planted his fists anywhere on them he was committing a crime, okay?”

He nodded. “Got it.”

Dean looked at the Alpha. “Is that true?”

He nodded. “He’s committed two major crimes right now. One: keeping me from you and two: abusing what is mine.” The Omega stiffened for a moment and the Alpha shook his head. “I don’t mean it like you’re a possession, Dean. You’re your own person. I just mean—”

“Hey, Gabriel said you wanted to—” Nick’s words died in an instant. “Holy… _Figlio di puttana_ …”

“What happened?” James asked.

“John abused them for disrespecting and embarrassing him.”

“ _Stronzo_ ,” Nick muttered.

“Papa,” Cas whispered.

Gabriel was slowly walking Sam into the room. “Baby, please, let dad or Cassie look at you, okay?” He looked up at him and murmured, “For me?”

The room fell silent as Sam, who wasn’t as badly battered as Dean was, looked at the Alpha. “Okay, but…dad’s not going to like that—”

“I don’t care, Sweetheart. Papa Nick has already asked for a time extension for…what did you call it, Pop?”

“Family medical emergency,” he answered. He looked up at Sam. “Trust me, Sweetie, if your dad tries to push me around he won’t get far.”

Dean smiled…at least he hoped it looked like a smile. He wasn’t sure with the bruises and swelling what it looked like. He liked Nick. He seemed to be a lot of fun. Plus, he was hot, he could see why James loved him so much.

Castiel walked Sam over to a chair and sat him down. He looked into his face. “This may hurt.”

He nodded. Castiel looked at his shoulder and saw the dislocation almost immediately. “Where does it hurt?”

“Mostly my face and shoulder. My torso hurts, but not badly.”

He nodded. “Okay. Hold still, please.” He gently began examining his face. When he got to the left side of Sam’s face the tall Omega flinched. “I’m sorry,” he said gently. He gingerly touched around the eye and the Omega flinched again. He lifted his shirt gently and saw the bruising. “Okay, I’m done.” He exhaled. “Without X-rays to be hundred percent I’d say you have a broken orbital bone and a dislocated shoulder. Not to mention the cuts and bruises. Where I’m concerned is the orbital and the bruises on your torso. They could be masking broken bones or worse.”

“So, what do you want to do?” Sam asked.

“Well, that’s up to you and Dean,” Cas told him. “If you don’t feel comfortable getting married right now and then going to the ER then we’ll switch it up, but the thing is your father will have to be there.”

“Why?” Dean snapped out, fear in his tone.

James looked at the boys. “Because as per our agreement, Dean, when you guys marry you sign the usual paperwork, along with Cas signing the Omega Ownership Transfer paperwork. Which means that your father would no longer have any say in what happens to you, your brother or anything to do with your life.” He looked into his eyes. “But if we take you now then your father can refuse your medical care.”

Dean looked at Sam and then at Cas. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Cas nodded. “Absolutely.” He looked at his brother. “See if your…husband will let you clean some of those cuts, Doc.”

He nodded. “Got it.” He was letting him do it for a bonding experiencing between the 2 of them. Cas walked him over to the corner. “What’s wrong?”

He didn’t say anything at first. How did he tell him what he was actually feeling? How he made him feel? He took a breath and winced as his ribs ached. “Okay, I’m just gonna say this. I know that this started out as an arrangement between our fathers, but Cas, if you sign the transfer papers and we get married then John Winchester is no longer my family…you are,” he looked over at Cas’ brother and dads, “they are.”

He nodded. He had a feeling he knew what the Omega was trying to say. That he didn’t want anything to do with the man who helped bring him into the world after today. “Okay, yes, you’re right this started out as an arrangement between our fathers but the moment that we met and I knew you were my True Mate it changed all that.” He looked into his eyes. “I know you and I are just figuring things out with us and I know it’s a little hard for you to believe in the True Mates thing, but I know you feel what I feel.” He pressed a hand to his heart. “I can feel it, Dean. And it’s taking everything in me to not go out there right now and rip that man’s throat out for what he did to you.”

He smirked and winced. “Thank you for the sentiment, Alpha, but it’s not necessary…he’s not worth it.”

He smiled. “Can I examine you?”

Dean smirked. “You wanna play doctor now? In front of the family?”

He laughed softly. “We can play that game later, but right now I want to do my job as not only your Alpha, but as a doctor. Please?”

He nodded and sat down in the chair that he used to put his pants on. “Then do you think you can help me with my shirt and tie?”

He nodded. “Absolutely, Sweetheart. Let’s get you taken care of then we’ll get married and get you and your brother to a hospital to get looked at.”

“Is there any way you can get my baby?”

“Your what…?!” he asked. “Y-Y-Y-You have a baby?”

He laughed softly. “Not a real one, Cas. Baby’s my car. Dad said he was reclaiming her and was going to give her to Adam.”

He smiled and kissed an unbruised part of the Omega’s face. “I wanna show you something.” He looked over his shoulder. “Pop, do you have my Alpha Request?”

“Alpha request?” Dean asked.

He nodded. “Yeah. It’s a form that an Alpha can fill out. It’s kinda like in other cultures where they get a dowry.”

“Ahh…” Dean smirked. “Well, if you’re going to do that do you think you can request our inheritance too?”

Sam whirled around. “Dean, you can’t! Dad said he was going to write us out of—”

“He can’t,” James told them. “Legally he can’t write you out. It’s unconstitutional. I hate to have this sound like it will but it’s his responsibility to continue to assist the Alpha of your choice to live in the life you’ve become accustom to, which means he can’t withhold your inheritance.”

Sam looked at all the Novak men in the room. “You’re joking?” They shook their heads. “So you can request our inheritance?”

Gabriel nodded. “Which I think it’s only fair considering the medical bills that we now have to pay until they’re on our medical insurance. Don’t you think, Little Brother?”

He nodded. “Only seems fair.” He looked at his father. “How much is John and his business worth?”

“Um…six-hundred million,” he replied.

Nick smirked. “Seems only fair that they’d get half, right?”

Castiel and Gabriel smirked at each other, a plan already forming in their minds. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Castiel nodded. “I think so. Split it?”

He nodded. Gabriel looked at his Omega. “Congratulations, Sweetheart. You are now one of the few multi-millionaire Omegas.”

Sam’s jaw hit the floor. “Wha…what do you mean? It wouldn’t be mine.”

“It would be if I make it so,” Gabriel said and took the Request form from his father.

Dean looked at Castiel. “You’re letting me have one-hundred-fifty million dollars?”

He nodded and began filling out the form. “And Baby,” he answered. He looked up at Dean. “Unless you don’t want to?”

“Um…no…I just—” he sighed. “Never mind.”

Castiel stopped. “No, Baby, talk to me. What?”

“I don’t need all of it and I…” he looked at Sam. He sat down at the table with him. He kept his voice low as he said, “I…I…” he sighed. He shook his head. “Never mind.”

Castiel looked at the battered and bruised Omega and took his hand gently. “Dean, do you want to share my bank account?”

He nodded slowly. Castiel smiled. “Okay. We’ll talk about it at home and take it from there, okay?”

He nodded. “Okay.”

“So what’s the make and model of your car?” Castiel asked with a smile.

Dean smiled back and began telling him the information.

*******************

Judge Mitchell Garrett smiled at both couples. “We are gathered here today, to honor and to celebrate the dual marriages of Dr. Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester, along with Dr. Gabriel Novak and Samuel Winchester.” He cleared his throat. “Sorry. Marriage is defined as a public declaration of two people to accept each as a married couple. But beyond that it means that you are making a commitment to each other to always be there for each other. It means that you will be there to share in each other's joy during happy occasions and to be there to support and comfort one another during difficult times. It means that you will walk the path of life alongside one another and experience everything it has to offer you together as a married couple.”

He looked at the witnesses and the couples. “I’m going to do one couple at a time.” They agreed and Gabriel interjected, “We’d also like you to add the faithful part into the vows.”

He nodded. “Yes, Doctor.” He took a drink and continued, “Alpha Novak, do you take Omega Winchester to be your Omega Husband from this day forward, to honor and to cherish him, in sickness and in health for richer or for poorer, do you promise to be faithful and will you protect him and any children you have together, for as long as you both shall live?”

Castiel nodded. “I do.” He smiled at Dean. “With all my heart.”

He nodded. “Omega Winchester, do you take Alpha Novak to be your Alpha Husband from this day forward, to honor and to cherish him, in sickness and in health for richer or for poorer, do you promise to be faithful and will you protect him and any children you have together, for as long as you both shall live?”

Dean nodded. “I do.”

He turned to Gabriel and Sam and they exchanged the same vows. Gabriel handed him his ring and he took the other.

He turned to Castiel. “Do you have the rings?”

He nodded. He reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out a velvet box. He opened the box and took out the one intended for Dean. “Take the other, Sweetheart.”

Dean did as he said and took the ring. Judge Garrett smiled. “Good. Dean, place the ring on his finger and repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed, and pledge you, my love.”

“With this ring, I thee wed, pledge you, my love.” He slid the wedding band on to his hand. It was a Titanium ring with an offset carbon fiber inlay on it.

Castiel did the same, along with Gabriel and Sam. Gabriel and Sam’s were hammered platinum and very beautiful.

The Judge continued, “Castiel and Dean also, Gabriel and Samuel because you have now both declared your intention to take each other in marriage through these vows that you have accepted and these rings you have exchanged, along with the impending claim bite…With the authority that has been granted to me by the state of Kansas, it is my great honor and proud privilege to pronounce that you are now married!!!” He smiled. “You may now kiss and claim.”

Castiel smiled softly. “I’m sorry, Sweetheart,” he whispered.

He shook his head and closed the gap between them. “Just kiss me, Alpha.”

The Alpha took his face gently in his hands and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. However, he felt the instant fire that ignited as soon as their lips met. Dean whimpered. “This sucks,” he murmured.

“I agree,” he replied. “Where do you want it?” he whispered.

Dean thought about it for a moment and then looked at his father. He always thought claim bites needed to be near the mating gland, but that’s not what Dean wanted. He pulled up his jacket and shirt sleeve. “My left wrist.”

He nodded. Dean watched as James and Nick moved in front of John and Kate’s view. They kept their backs to the couple and stared down John and Kate. “Get out of the way,” John ordered.

“Trust me, you wouldn’t want to see what’s about to happen.”

Castiel cradled Dean’s hand in his palms and took his other hand and tilted his wrist. He opened his mouth and his canines dropped down. Castiel pressed his teeth in and then sank his teeth into his wrist. Dean gasped as a jolt of sexual energy rocked him to the bone. “Oh, Jesus…” he murmured as desire clawed at him, hot and sharp.

They heard Sam moan on a gasp as the shorter Alpha sank his teeth in too. Neither Omega expected it to feel so…orgasmic, but it did. When Cas lifted his mouth from Dean’s bruised and bloody flesh on his wrist, the Omega claimed his mouth, despite his pain. Cas moaned and let the Omega take it as far as he needed to.

Dean had never wanted or needed another Alpha like he had Cas. It was an overwhelming, but amazing feeling. Dean pulled back and wrapped his arms around the Alpha, tucking his face into the crook of his neck. He sighed. “Cas…”

“I’m here, Sweetheart. I’m here,” he whispered holding Dean for a moment. He kissed his lips softly. “Hi, Mr. Novak.”

“Novak?”

Castiel shrugged. “Call me traditional.”

He smiled. “I like it.” And he really and truly did. Still shaken from the orgasmic claim bite he wrapped his arms around his neck and prayed that he didn’t have to spend too much longer in Kansas.

He had a new life to get to.

* * *

Dean and Cas' Wedding Bands

This is Sam and Gabe's Wedding Bands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: The newlyweds go to the hospital and for the first time the Alphas take charge of their Omegas' health. And they go home and start their new lives.
> 
> Question 1: What did you guys think of Cas and Gabe's revenge for the abuse that John inflicted on their Omegas?
> 
> Question 2: What do you think of their being after effects of the sexy claim bites? (Think smutty moments)


	6. Note from the Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letting This Story Go...

To My Readers:

It breaks my heart to do this because I love you guys. It saddens me to tell you this...I have decided to let this story go. I may come back to it in the future or I might not and I might use the premise for something else. I don't know yet.

You have no idea how much I LOVE your love and support while I made my decision. However, I hope you go back and read some of my other stories. However, there will be others that I am walking away from also. I hope you understand and will continue to be a fan. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome
> 
> TERM TO REMEMBER: CLAIMING BITE: A symbol to others that the mate(s) is/are taken but aren't ready to mate yet. The bite can be replaced anywhere BUT the neck.


End file.
